Hāto no risuku
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tranches de vie sur les différents couples de Junjou Romantica. Réflexions, moments intimes ou quotidiens. Pour se faire plaisir, tout simplement.
1. Amour à sens unique

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je crée un recueil qui sera entièrement consacré à des OS ou drabbles sur l'univers de _Junjou Romantica_.

J'adore ce manga fleur-bleu où les sentiments sont exacerbés, les trois couples me plaisent mais j'ai un penchant pour celui formé d'Usagi et de Misaki. De plus, tout y est rose bonbon avec des petits nounours en peluche : j'adore !

C'est tendre et sucré, donc ça fait du bien au moral.

J'aime changer d'univers aussi, ça me permet de m'aérer la tête. Je ne sais pas combien j'en écrirai, cela dépendra de mon humeur. Mais un recueil reste ouvert pour le compléter au fil de nos envies.

o

Titre : Hāto no risuku : « Les aléas du cœur »

Rating : M (en prévision)

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p>Premier OS : <strong>HirokiUsagi**

Genre : Angst

* * *

><p>oooOOoooOOooo<p>

**Amour à sens unique**

oooOOoooOOooo

* * *

><p>« <em>Aime-moi<em> »

Sont les pensées qu'Hiroki a depuis qu'il commit l'irréparable avec son ami d'enfance.

« _Je le remplacerais_ »

Litanie se répercutant dans les tréfonds de son cerveau.

« _Je te le ferais oublier_ »

Espoir d'un avenir sans fondement.

* * *

><p>Depuis toujours le jeune professeur se lamente sur son histoire impossible. Jamais Akihiko ne lui promit quoi que se soit, ne se doutant pas un seul instant des sentiments qui animent son ami. Alors, le brun tente de se convaincre qu'un jour son espéré le regardera autrement.<p>

Oui, peut être qu'il revivra cette étreinte à laquelle il aspire tant comme ce soir là…

Les souvenirs restent, contrairement aux sensations qui s'évaporent au fil du temps. Hiroki s'efforce de les faire perdurer chaque jour un peu plus, pour que rien ne lui échappe. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait les perdre, eux aussi, comme cela se produisit avec son camarade, sa moitié.

Dans son lit furieusement vide, il peine à trouver le sommeil, se retourne dans tous les sens afin de dénicher une position confortable. Des images irréelles s'introduisent dans son esprit. Rêve, réalité, inconscience, le jeune homme ne distingue absolument rien seul le visage d'Usagi demeure intact à sa mémoire.

Non, il n'est pas mort mais les deux amis se fréquentent beaucoup moins, ce qui laisse un immense manque dans le cœur de l'apprenti professeur.

Des songes pernicieux font effraction dans ces moments là : les grandes mains délicates de l'écrivain qui plongent dans ses cheveux chocolatés, son souffle bouillant qui bute contre sa joue, sa peau si douce qui frôle la sienne, le torse bandé d'Usagi qui se contracte sous le plaisir… Tout ceci, sont autant de coups de poignards qui l'assassinent un peu plus chaque jour.

Pourquoi faut-il que cet amour à sens unique le bloque ?

Pourquoi son ami d'enfance ne veut pas apprendre à l'aimer ?

Il possède de nombreuses qualités… Dont la patience. Patience dont il use depuis le début mais inlassablement ses efforts sont vains.

Usagi ne le regarde pas.

Usagi ne veut pas de lui parce que bêtement il en aime un autre. Cet homme ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a. Peu importe, le jeune éploré n'en a cure, seul compte le bonheur de son ami. Malheureusement, il ne l'obtiendra pas avec lui.

* * *

><p>Alors il s'inflige des sévisses mentaux encore et encore, sans trouver de rédemption. Ses questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête mais rien ni personne ne lui apporte les réponses.<p>

Ce soir les divagations l'emportent dans un monde de mélancolie. Quand il est seul, Hiroki s'abandonne à la tristesse, son masque se brise pour montrer sa vraie faiblesse : son émotivité.

Dur à l'extérieur, tendre à l'intérieur.

Depuis combien de temps porte-t-il des sentiments pour son meilleur ami ? Cela remonte à l'enfance pour être honnête. Et Hiroki l'est, honnête.

Quand il a rencontré ce petit garçon d'apparence noble, dans sa cachette. Elle n'était connue que de lui, elle représentait sa bulle, son moment d'évasion face à tous ces devoirs qu'ils s'infligeaient. Usagi était là aussi. Son attitude distante ébranla le brun, ce garçon avait l'air à mille lieu de leur monde, pourtant il semblait déjà unique en son genre.

Les souvenirs remontent en même temps que le flot de larme se déverse le long de ses joues. Hiroki pleure bien souvent. D'un mouvement énergique, il les essuie avec ses mains mais ces traîtresses perles salines reviennent plus nombreuses. Il se souvient qu'à ce moment là aussi il pleurait, décidément ce n'est pas glorieux. Un homme ne doit pas se dévoiler aussi fragile. Bref, le petit argenté le fit taire d'un baiser pieux. Le premier contact, le début de la fin pour notre héros.

La rencontre la plus atypique qu'il n'ait jamais vécu, Hiroki s'en rappellera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Car depuis ce jour, il ne put passer une minute sans penser à son ami si particulier.

Le pire étant que le jeune noble détient une nature gentille, tout au fond de lui et seulement avec les gens qui lui importent. Le reste du temps, l'écrivain se manifeste froid et sévère avec les autres mais pas avec lui. Non pas avec lui. Et c'est peut être cela le plus déconcertant, à savoir se battre entre le désir de l'aimer et la raison qui devrait le faire détester.

Comment haïr un être comme Usagi ? Impensable.

Hiroki ne se résout pas à cet acte, au contraire, chaque jour qui passe l'enterre un peu plus dans cet amour non partagé. Surtout quand son ami a des attentions envers lui, cela fait mal. Horriblement mal, à en crever. Parfois, il préfèrerait ne plus le voir totalement, malheureusement il a besoin de sa présence, de savoir que l'écrivain pense un peu à lui.

* * *

><p>Dans son lit affreusement froid, le jeune homme se redresse, perle au front. La fièvre le gagne dans son délire. Sa main redessine inconsciemment le chemin que celle d'Usagi emprunta cette nuit là. Elle glisse de son front à ses tempes, pour finir sur le haut de son crâne, évite les mèches pralinées qui s'indisciplinent entre ses doigts.<p>

« _Usagi-san…_ »

Les mots n'iront pas plus loin, car déjà les sanglots les barrent. Et Hiroki inonde ses draps trop lisses de centaines de larmes, comme si elles l'aidaient à sortir son amour inaccessible de sa tête. Comme si elles laveraient son esprit de ce sentiment qui l'emprisonne dans un tombeau de regret.

Désastreusement, Akihiko n'est pas là, de plus ses pensées se concentrent sur un autre. Alors le futur professeur, se répand dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, là où personne ne le surprendra en pareil désappointement.

Demain, le jour se lèvera sur sa peine.

Demain, il fera comme si de rien n'était avec ses élèves ainsi qu'avec Miyagi.

Demain, il reprendra son apparence de « démon ».

Demain, il fera semblant mais pour l'instant il se révèle tel qu'il est : Hiroki, simple étudiant en mal d'amour.

**FIN**


	2. Egoïste

Deuxième OS :** Hiroki/Nowaki**

Genre : Angst

* * *

><p>oooOOoooOOooo<p>

**Egoïste**

oooOOoooOOooo

* * *

><p>Hiroki est un égoïste, il l'a toujours été.<p>

Avec les autres surtout. D'abord avec son ami d'enfance, le jour ou plutôt la nuit qui fit tout basculer. Il a profité lamentablement de sa vulnérabilité lorsqu'il est venu lui annoncer que l'être qu'il convoitait avait une petite amie.

Un déclic s'est produit chez le brun, à savoir que peut être, par magie, Usagi tomberait amoureux de lui et se rendrait compte qu'il était la personne qu'il lui fallait. Sur le moment bien sûr, Hiroki n'a pas pensé à ces considérations, seul son petit nombril comptait. Ainsi que son amour démesuré, fâcheusement rien ne se déroula comme prévu.

Depuis, le jeune professeur en devenir s'en veut. Maintenant il réalise l'ineptie de son acte. Bien sûr que son ami ne pouvait tomber amoureux de lui par un sort de perlimpinpin. Tout ce temps, il se voilait la face en rejetant la faute sur le destin. Fatal et tragique.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui Hiroki recommence les mêmes erreurs en n'écoutant pas attentivement les dires de ses proches, notamment ceux de Nowaki. Son petit ami, le vrai, le seul. Celui qui a su lui redonner le sourire quand il se débattait dans la tempête de sa vie. D'ailleurs quelle ironie, son prénom en a la signification… Un typhon qui l'a sorti de la morosité, dévastant ses préjugés sur son passage.<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, les six années passées à ses côtés ont été pleines de sérénité. Hiroki ne se souvient pas avoir été énervé ou mélancolique comme par le passé. Pour être franc, son quotidien était égayé par sa tornade personnelle. Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement, dans le traintrain de l'émerveillement.

Il en est à ce triste constat, triturant le bout de papier que lui a laissé justement son ancien amant.

« _Je reviendrais, Nowaki_ »

Oui, il réapparaîtra mais quand ?

Une fois qu'Hiroki sera retombé dans ses bras, fou amoureux de lui comme au premier jour ?

En fait non, il se voile la face car le jeune homme l'est déjà. Ses sentiments n'ont jamais cessés à l'égard de l'étudiant en médecine. Nowaki porte bien son nom, quand il s'en va, il emporte tout sur son passage et ne laisse qu'un champ de désolation.

Le brun tourne en rond dans son appartement, bras derrière son dos, il fait les cents pas.

Foutu Nowaki ! Se dit-il. Pourquoi s'est-il immiscé dans sa vie ? Maintenant, le professeur devient faible, comme une midinette qui attend un signe de son petit copain. En tout état de cause, il déteste paraître pitoyable.

Seulement on ne contrôle pas son cerveau.

L'image incessante du noiraud s'incruste derrière ses pupilles closes. Sans s'en apercevoir, il a remplacé son premier amour dans sa tête comme dans son cœur. Celui-ci ne bat que pour l'ouragan qui éclate en lui.

Nowaki brise ses barrières, effondre les remparts de dédain qu'il dresse entre lui et le reste du monde pour le toucher de tout son être.

* * *

><p>Mais son petit ami est parti. Un jour aussi banal que les autres, sans prévenir, sans crier gare, sans une lettre d'adieu. Rien. Hiroki est resté dans l'incompréhension, sa fierté mal placée l'a empêché de demander des explications.<p>

Non, il préfère tout garder pour lui. Chose qu'il fait à la perfection, donc le brun n'a pas manifesté quelconque humeur face à ce départ précipité. Réside une rancœur tenace qu'il n'a pas encore exprimé.

Cette nuit, il a retrouvé son chéri comme avant puisqu'il est revenu aussi brusquement qu'il est parti. Le plus jeune va et vient dans sa vie en éparpillant les convenances.

Ils ont fait l'amour, naturellement. Les sensations se sont répandues dans son corps, comme autrefois.

Six ans… Six ans de vie commune et jamais Nowaki ne lui apprit son intention de partir étudier à l'étranger. Son avis ne compte-t-il pas ?

Idiot de mec !

Hiroki se stoppe net, au milieu de son studio. Une minute… Le passé défile et lui montre ce qu'il c'est véritablement passé.

Ce quotidien si sécurisant, jamais il n'a fait quoi que se soit pour Nowaki. L'emmener dans un restaurant chic, au théâtre ou au cinéma. Ou encore en vacance au bord de la mer, à la montagne. Il ne lui prenait même pas la main en publique, ni ne l'embrassait pour lui prouver son affection.

Quel petit ami lamentable.

* * *

><p>Puis ce jour où ils mangeaient dans ce restaurant familial, Hiroki tapait sur son ordinateur invariablement ses notes pour ses différents mémoires. Nowaki essayait de lui parler de quelque chose… Quoi ?<p>

Quoi bon sang ?

En se concentrant, l'homme de lettre appréhende des sons, des souvenirs, des bribes de conversation… C'est alors que tout s'enchaine à une vitesse folle dans son esprit morcelé. Effectivement, son amant n'était pas parti sans lui avouer son intention d'étudier la pédiatrie aux Etats-Unis. Nowaki avait été franc comme d'habitude, c'est uniquement de sa faute si les informations ne s'imprimèrent pas dans ses méninges. Trop absorbé par son travail, Hiroki n'écouta rien de ce que lui dit son compagnon. Pour clore la conversation, ce dernier acquiesça, s'effaçant au profit de l'homme qu'il admirait, pour ne pas le perturber.

Une grimace naît sur le visage impassible en temps normal du brun. En vérité, tout est de sa faute. S'il n'était pas aussi égoïste au monde qui l'entoure, il aurait entendu la révélation de son amant. Les choses auraient pu tourner différemment.

Hiroki aurait parfaitement compris le désir de Nowaki à se perfectionner, par conséquent son attente aurait été calme. Son statut n'aurait pas changé et il ne considérerait pas à l'heure actuelle leur couple comme « mort ».

Imbécile de prétentieux ! Pense le brun. Ce gâchis relève de son unique faute, grandiose bourde prouvant la médiocrité de son discernement.

Tout ce temps il s'est fait du mal pour rien puisque son amour travaillait d'arrache pied afin d'être à la hauteur de sa personne.

Maintenant il sait ce qui lui reste à faire : s'oublier un peu et penser à Nowaki. D'autant plus qu'il l'aime à en mourir, alors demain il ira à ce rendez-vous, près du restaurant. En outre, il ne parvient pas à tirer un trait sur son amour puisque sa tornade le consume de l'intérieur. Son besoin viscéral à être en sa compagnie s'intensifie comme un tsunami qui ne décroit jamais.

Hiroki va mettre son orgueil de côté, poser un petit mouchoir sur son égocentrisme et se botter les fesses pour faire le premier pas.

Demain, il récupérera Nowaki, comme avant.

**FIN**


End file.
